vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Search and Destroy (Contest)
Contest Overview OOgMMrT.png|Targeted Fleets Commanders, It's contest time. The team behind VEGA Conflict has decided to play hide and seek with you. Across sectors in each galaxy, we've hidden 36 fleets. They could be anywhere. Your mission is simple: search for us, find us, and destroy us. As a reward for successfully defeating our fleets, we will give you a full blueprint up to tier 3 to help you on your journey. You're going to need a keen eye, sense of adventure, and, most importantly, formidable fleets to reap the rewards. You're looking for fleets from the following team members: *MocapKendra (Art Producer) *Thunderface (Gameplay Engineer) *Meatshield (Senior Visual Effects Artist) *Skoddle (Lead Gameplay Engineer) *LXC (Quality Assurance Analyst) *CarterGee (Community Manager) Contest Rules *Our fleets must be completely destroyed. Finding them is not enough. *You can only win ONCE. Defeating two of our fleets will not give you two rewards. If you find a fleet after winning, help out your fellow players so they can get a prize too! Continued attacks on our fleets after you win will slow down the contest for other players. *There's no half-credit. The person who deals the final blow gets the prize. *The contest will continue until all fleets are found. It could last anywhere from 5 minutes or 5 days. *Feel free to discuss the contest below, but anything off topic, rude, or offensive will be deleted. *Your blueprint prize will be random and applied to your account at the conclusion of the contest. *No prize is awarded for attacking our bases, but feel free to unleash any pent-up fury you may have ;) . Contest Prizes *As stated above, every player who defeats a fleet will receive a random blueprint up to tier 3 for a total of 36 winners. *If a player already has all blueprints, they will credited with 100 Coins. Remember, you can only win once. *If you win, try helping out your friends! Additional Facts *Our fleets are everywhere from easy to very, very hard. Let's see if you can find the right one.... *We're in all galaxies, but not in every sector of every galaxy. Use wormholes to jump sectors. *"They could be anywhere." ;) *Of course we run away from you :) *Nothing wrong with getting a free 100 gold for finding us Arvin! We'll have more contests though for high level, badass players like yourself in the future. *Looks like some players are trying to ruin your fun! Noted for next time TrollSlayer and thanks for the heads up. There are just a few fleets left... We'll let you know when they've all been found and will give out prizes when that happens (likely over the weekend). *All fleets have been found! Good job everyone. We'll do another one of these some time taking your feedback into consideration. Prizes will be awarded tomorrow! *Don't you worry guys. There will be many more events in the future. Remember, this is all about having fun which is why the prize isn't anything too special / something you can't get on your own. Your feedback is noted though as we continue to make the game as fun as possible. So, for those of you that didn't see the contest before it ended, don't worry! This isn't the only one of these we plan to do :) Video Navigation Category:Contests